Joe Andrews
'''Joseph "Joe" Andrews '''is one of the fifty men involved in the Alphonium Crisis. He is a soldier who works with the Alliance Army of the UFHW. Biography Joe Andrews was born into an American family, cousins of the Clark family. His father, John is a veteran from the Cyntherian Wars, and his mother, Anne is a newspaper reporter, working for the New York Times. When he was young, he bragged about his family being rich and famous. He and his two brothers, Ryan and Phil were feared at their elementary school, for being bullies. At the age of three, Joe was relocated to North Brooks, New York State, because John Andrews had to go and fight in the Cyntherian Wars. John fought alongside his cousin Andrew Clark. In 2758, the family was reunited as the Cyntherian Wars finished. When Joe was 5, he befriended Jimmy Caroll, Paul Balsam and Kenji Fuji, who is a descendant of Hiyao Fuji, the man who coinvented the interstellar drive along with Joseph Clark. At the age of 6, Joe broke his leg, after falling off a jungle gym. He recovered slowly, until the age of 10. When he was eleven, Joe and his siblings met Isaac Clark, his dorky cousin. They did not like eachother much. Joe kept sending him texts on his cell phone, that "when we come, were gonna beat you up like a boxing bag." Joe's hatred towards Isaac ended when he was twelve. Joe realized that he is a descendant of Joseph Clark. Joe and Ryan took him for trips, with their father John across the Milky Way. At the age of fourteen, Joe even stood up for Isaac, when he was bullied. When Joe was 15, he became interested in swimming and soccer, and even competed in local swimming competitions. At the age of 16, Joe competed in the New Yorker Swimlympics and even played for his local soccer club, North Brooks FC. When Joe was 17, he was constantly asked by his parents what is he going to do when he becomes an adult. He replied that he is going to become a soldier. His father was angry at Colin's decision, but Colin insisted. So, John sent Joe to his training camp in Armstrong City, Luna. At the age of 19, he was sent on his first mission to Sagittarius A* to create an electromagnetic barrier around 215 light-years away from the black hole, to stop any electronics from not working beyond that field. The field also stopped any objects from the surrounding universe to fall into the black hole. The mission was an apparent success. When Joe returned to his hometown of North Brooks, New York state, he was praised by his family and friends. At the age of 20, Colin was selected out of 1,000 swimmers along with three others, to compete in the 2776 Olympics. At the age of 22, in January 2776, he was shipped out to Arakia, a planet in the Arakeen System, where he was supposed to stay for the next 10 months. He won a silver and two gold medals in the games. He now lives in a mansion in Pasadena, California, with his two bull terriers. Category:Alphonium Crisis Category:Supporting characters Category:Characters